


Truth Hurts

by SorceressJewel42



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Escape, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Genocide, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), deprogramming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressJewel42/pseuds/SorceressJewel42
Summary: Scout discovers the hard way how people can lie and how to escape a toxic situation.
Relationships: Null-5 | Prudii Skirata & Tallisibeth "Scout" Enwandung-Esterhazy





	Truth Hurts

Tallisibeth "Scout" Enwandung-Esterhazy was walking in Kryimorut thinking about her place as well what she could do. The group that lived here was varied in their approach to her which constantly kept her on her toes. Kina Ha struck her as a bit of a...well if she wasn't going to be generous she'd say arrogant. If Lena was around her she'd say blowhard...

Lena...Scout paused as she thought about her dearly departed friend. She missed her. So much. If she was going to be honest Kina Ha aside she missed her Order from Master Yoda to Whie to Master Kenobi. She missed everything about it and wished with all her heart that she could go back...this feeling was only amplified in light her company. Ny was alright as was Besany, Uthan, Gilamar but the others...

Jilka she felt sorry for since she'd been uprooted from her life which she could understand the feeling entirely. But the Nulls...well her mileage varied. Mereel came across as personable but there was a reckless edge that screamed problematic which made Scout want to stay away from him. A'den was more approachable but his clearly hot heated personality made him seem like a time bomb to her. Jaing and Kom'rk came across as well...mean. There was no other way of putting it. Prudii was alright if a bit aloof but she hadn't had much interaction with him to be sure. Ordo...no.

From what she could feel in the Force he shouted to the high heavens that he was trouble but yet desperate. The way he clung to Skirata was troubling as well. To be honest the way all of them cling to him was unsettling. Levet and his squads were just...there not doing much. Although she did question how farming was learnable via a manual when if she remembered from Pax told her once when the subject had come up that it was a labor intensive job that while some aspects could be theoretically learned from a book the rest she was given to understand was hands on. Ah well they'd see she supposed.

Because she'd wanted to pull her weight and get the nicer ones some food is when she heard the conversation that one could say awakened her from her statis. She wasn't sure what prompted her to go faster at first whether it was the Force or just her hunches. But now seeing as what she'd heard it was indeed the will of the Force. She was still in shock about it. Uthan had been discussing using a lethal pathogen against a planet...namely Coruscant. And what was perhaps worst was that Gilamar was encouraging her! He'd even gone as far as complimenting her for laying out how she planned to murder trillions without regret! How could they do this? She felt bad for her yes but this? This went beyond the realms of grief and anger.

It was then that Scout realized she was thinking of this as a Jedi or at least as a decent person but they clearly weren't. It was then that Scout realized with a sickening thud of her stomach that she was truly an alien to these people. They may have been human in many respects but their mindset and morality was about as alien to her as say a Wookiee was different from say a Twi'lek. She couldn't trust anyone here now. They were calmly discussing again committing a GENOCIDE against Coruscant which had a population in the trillions!

Now Scout knew that it was bad on Gibad. She'd seen the broadcast with the rest of them and knew what Uthan had lost and felt bad for her since she'd had a similar experience with the Jedi Order. That however didn't justify any of this in any sense of morality. What was worse was she...Well Scout trusted Uthan. Well not any more.

Scout felt like throwing up at the causal commentary that she'd overheard. If this is what they were doing then she would get off planet as quickly as possible. There was no need to stay with them. What was worse was she couldn't warn anyone about this least she endangered the innocent Kad so she would be burdened with this information and knowledge should they use this...there had to be a way to sabotage the project.

What was I thinking? Scout thought to herself shaking herself free from the shock. That they were such nice people to take me in?The only reason I was allowed in was Kina Ha. So once again she was just a tag along not even worthy of it. At least Master Maruk had came to his senses in the end sadly and Master Kim also Master Yoda never made her feel this way.

And here I was dwelling on her loss. Well no sympathy here anymore, Scout retorted in her mind shaking her head viciously. And here she was feeling sorry for her well not anymore. She didn't care how many people she lost if she was calmly discussing genocide and thinking that was OK because Palpatine did it first then she had another thing coming from Scout.

What was the old saying that the Order had? That revenge was like beheading a two headed viper? Oh sure you could take down the viper but you'd still be poisoned by the second head.

And her speciesism makes it worse since she didn't even bother how she was going to engineer the virus to inoculate any non-humans despite them being a good portion of the population on Mandalore. Not that genocide is better but it just shows how despicable she is and for all her talk about being somehow better then this newly formed Empire she's just as bad.

On top of that saying that she can get it a few weeks is pure Bantha poodoo. There is no way that manufacturing was going to take few weeks. At best it would be highly experimental and very volatile or more likely a placebo, at worst it would just get them sick. I remember Master Che saying that it takes months for a vaccine to be created with multiple test subjects and experiments. No way she can do all that in a few weeks. Also not getting permission from those being inoculated? Pretty sure that's an ethics no-no in the medical field.

Once she'd heard enough she'd interrupted and brought the food Scout had made the split second decision to learn first aid...despite the fact she knew it from the Temple. All this just made her want to scream in spite of the fact she'd taken her precious time and doing so breathing in and out trying to dispel the righteous amount of anger that a blossom from the casual conversation about death. After all it was better to do it then when around Kina or Kad or worse Bardan. How could she? How could he?!

Scout felt like screaming and then taking her lightsaber and chopping down this entire facility. But that would do no good and it was just prove Skirata right about his irrational Jedi hatred. It was pretty easy to see that he had a huge prejudice against her. Oh sure she looked like someone he lost but it was pretty easy to tell even with her limited abilities that he couldn't stand her Order and by proxy her. And well guess what? You'll get your wish because I don't wanna stick around and stay with you creeps any longer than I have to be.

As for the science they so causally spoke about she was pretty sure that's not how it worked. Putting something in a plant cell obviously would not mean that it would match or even be compatible with a animal cell. The last time Scout checked people didn't get diseases from directly from plants normally they got them from animals due to cross species contact or contamination. Vector points Master Che had called them in her biology lesson. This didn't really make sense, especially for viruses. Maybe was a special kind of plant that had animal like qualities that allowed it to transfer?

Still doesn't make sense but I'll help them with the antiviral but that's all I'm going to do. Once the antiviral is complete I'll destroy any other research aside for the anti-aging portion. Because I for one am not gonna be responsible for the genocide of trillions of people. Do they want to do that? Fine don't get me involved with it.

Although in hindsight they would have an issue since they using yeast...and modifying in a plant cell... That really confused her. Scout thought back to her biology lessons and remembers that yeast was mold and bacteria that raised bread or created bacteria infections. Wait a second that have nothing to do with a virus, are they just making words up as they went? Or did someone spike something in the air and she didn't notice? She wasn't really sure.

There was the question of Bardan's so called healing abilities as well. She was pretty sure healing brain injuries wasn't possible. Accelerate it? Sure. But actually healing it? That seemed far fetched. Yes the Force could do many things but it seemed a bit much. And if he could do that then why on earth was he making a living as a mercenary and not a doctor who could save lives by the dozens?

Also did Gilamar contradict himself? He said that he healed him through the Force but then he said the Force was is extra therapy which wasn't the same thing, so which was it? Did Bardan heal with the Force or did he just accelerate what was already happening? Although now that Scout thought about it wasn't that a very bad idea? Like as in a really bad idea?

I'm going to get out of here. No I would reveal Kryimorut to anyone but until I can get off of this rock I'm staying here and playing hostage. Although from the way they were talking about medicine I'd trust an Astromech droid to do brain surgery than these two.

She jumped to her feet and walked into the woods. She needed to get away from the toxic environment and find something to occupy her mind while she planned her escape that didn't include a body bag.

Prudii watched the Jetii go into the woods before following with a sigh. He was sure that this kid was going to be an issue...and yet...and yet he half wondered if she could clear the clouds of doubt that were in his mind.

He had spent a lot of time away from his brothers even more than A'den and more often than not wasn't really directly involved with their father scheming. So as a result Prudii had a lot of time to think. As well as talk to the others. His brothers. The ones who weren't Nulls. And in talking to them he began to notice a pattern that well he didn't expect. There was respect, admiration, and loyalty from the clones to the Jetii that he never really expected to see. Tales of them saving brothers in dire straits in spite of the fact that it would jeopardize a mission.

Compassion like when Rys, Thire and Jek told him about Master Yoda and his talk to them on Rugosa. Cody talking about his general's valor and compassion. Rex about his general and commander's bravery and kindness...Also there sheer insanity that the three of them got up to when does they were together. Cody and Rex would light heartedly joke that they got the craziest Jetii in the order but wouldn't have it any other way. Gree with his general's serenity, kindness and poise. Bly with his general's support and valor. Wolffe with his general's loyalty, compassion and caring for the clones that flew in the face of everything that Kal'buir had told him and his brothers.

The common theme that seem to go throughout all of their experiences save for maybe one or two(however he got the impression that it was less of the Jedi they were signed to and more so of the clones themselves were kind of jerks or even more rarely the Jedi being a traitor like Pong Krell.) was that the Jedi while not being great military leaders in some respects were still kind and compassionate individuals they made every effort to make sure that every brother got home safely and if they didn't make it or lost someone they usually mourned with the clones about the lost brothers. It was like what Jek had told him one time at the bar. "They always said those Jedi, they are keepers of the peace not soldiers."

These were things that his brothers didn't hear about. A'den was too concerned with mimicking Kal'buir to care and was too biased to see otherwise, Kom'rk and Jaing spent too much time together reaffirming their confirmation bias. Mereel was too interested in being a playboy to impress the others or step out of Ordo's shadow and Ordo was attached to Kal'buir's hip to see otherwise. He saw though and it made him doubt. He didn't like that and wanted something well anything to clear it. He didn't feel that he could go to Kal'buir about it. Something like admitting that felt like a weakness. So he watched and wait to see who could explain this. He didn't go to Bardan because he looked like a person who is convinced he was right and any sort of reasoning or logic would just make him dig his heels in deeper into denial. Etain Mur-Taran he didn't have much contact with...Kina Ha seemed like an outlier considering that what he had gathered from his information gatherings Kamino wasn't discovered by the Republic until just before the clone wars. That was another thing that threw him off. The dissonance.

There was a big disconnect and what the higher ups thought was going on and what was actually going on. Prudii was actually surprised that none of his brothers were questioning that fact were asking well why. That worried him and it made him curious as to why that was. Why didn't they question the fact that the orders were wrong? Why didn't they question why the Republic went to war with the Separatists? And what does this have to do with the Sith Lord that they have discovered the Palpatine was? It was for this reason he quietly followed her into the woods instead of informing Kal'buir.


End file.
